


My Name Is...

by EspadaIV



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Polyjuice Potion, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspadaIV/pseuds/EspadaIV
Summary: Peter wants Narcissa to say his first name.Written in 2005 for a community on Greatest Journal called Snitched. It was done for the Love Thyself Challenge. I got Narcissa/Pettigrew.





	My Name Is...

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. IN SHORT, I don't own, don't sue.
> 
> I finally recovered my HP fics from my HDD that died years ago. Posted on LJ long time ago. Written in 2005 for a community on Greatest Journal called Snitched. It was done for the Love Thyself Challenge. I got Narcissa/Pettigrew.

His school robes, shirt, trousers, then his pants came off and fell to a puddle on the floor and Peter Pettigrew became very uncomfortable. He covered his lap with both hands and blushed as the person who demanded him to this secluded location entered.

 

She handed the Gryffindor a phial of potion and stepped back. He stood there looking at it with a befuddled expression while Narcissa Black looked bored. She gestured for him to drink the liquid.

 

“Hurry up, Pettigrew!” Narcissa snapped. “I don’t have all day.”

 

Peter’s face twisted into something that looked like pain and he stammered, “Bu-bu-but-but, I don’t know what’s in it! You could be turning me into something nasty or killing me.”

 

The blonde sneered slightly. “If I wanted to kill you, I’d chuck you into the lake and let the squid have its way with you.”

 

“What’s in it?”

 

“Polyjuice, now drink.”

 

His rat-like features took on a look of horror. “You—You don’t want one of my hairs, do you?”

 

“No, you idiot! I want you to drink it; that’s why I told you to drink it!” Narcissa put her hand on her hip and glared.

 

Peter glanced at the phial. Drink it? But he didn’t even know whose hair was in it! He could tell from the look on Narcissa's face he better not ask questions. The glass was cool as it touched his lips.

 

The Slytherin girl smiled as Peter began to transform. His light hair became longer and black. He started getting taller and much less round. Her mouth slid into a smirk as his pink skin suddenly had a slight yellow tinge to it. Within moments, she had an exact replica of Severus Snape.

 

Her hands flew to take her Slytherin robes off and then her own school uniform. She slowly dragged her jumper over her head. Narcissa bit her lower lip and then took off her white uniform shirt and the cold air that greeted her made her skin start to tingle. The look on Peter, or rather, Snape's face was worth it as she continued her silent striptease. She carefully tugged down her skirt then went about spreading Peter’s robes on the floor so she could sit down.

 

The mouth that wasn’t his dropped open and Peter couldn’t help but stare at the pale skin. It was like fine porcelain that he’d never touch and he let his eyes travel over the thin girl’s body. Narcissa wasn’t even wearing a bra or a chemise!

 

She sat down and reclined so that her shoulders were pressing into the stone wall. Narcissa began to imagine how it would feel to have her best friend’s hands on her body. Those thin sallow fingers touching or caressing. She reached and touched her breast then sighed as her fingers closed around a bare nipple. Idly the thought crossed her mind that it was someone else watching her because Severus never had the look of lust in his eyes when he glanced at her.

  
  
The hand that was on her chest moved over her ribcage, and then over the flat expanse of her stomach, making Narcissa shiver. She tilted her head back and moaned softly. Soon her hands hit the soft cotton of her knickers, she quickly hooked her thumbs under the elastic band and lifted her hips to take them down her legs.  


When she had settled back into position she looked at the other person in the room. Narcissa smiled. "Enjoying yourself?"

 

Peter nodded. still slack-jawed at the sight before him. He so desperately wanted to touch the hardening erection that didn’t belong to him. He lost track of thought as he watched what Narcissa did to herself next.

 

Her lips parted and Narcissa’s tongue darted out to wet them. She then ran her hands over her inner thighs slowly and then worked her way out feeling the smooth skin again. After several moments, she let her fingers slip in between her legs. She wanted the Severus clone to come nearer and touch her but Narcissa was more intelligent than that. Underneath the hair and skin were a Gryffindor.

 

Peter almost groaned in need as Narcissa spread her knees wider letting him get a better view of things. The sight of a female being spread out for him was something new and he didn’t know how much more he could take. Slowly he brought his hand up and started touching the flesh that was foreign to him.

 

She heard a sharp intake of breath as her fingers slowly ventured inside as if it were the first time she brought herself to a peak of pleasure. Her finger slid over that small bump and she trembled. Again and again, Narcissa repeated the action until she felt her body temperature start to rise and her senses were sent into overdrive.

 

Narcissa began to fantasize about the sight in front of her. Peter was stroking his polyjuiced form slowly and she groaned as her other hand snaked around her leg. One finger then another entered her and she couldn’t stop from imagining one of Severus’s hands playing with her swollen nipples. She wanted so badly to kiss her friend and wake up to their legs tangled together.  


Peter watched silently as he fisted the length of himself as Narcissa’s fingers began moving faster between her separated thighs. He felt the beginnings of his orgasm start at his toes then move throughout his body until it finally reached his groin. Peter groaned and he stared at Narcissa, his eyes pleading for her to do something.

 

Narcissa felt the pressure building inside of her and her legs trembled. She arched her back as her finger dug deeper. Her head tilted back and she moaned loudly as an orgasm hit her nerves. Feeling that delicious heat spread throughout her body, Narcissa whispered, "Severus."

 

When his hand was covered in the whitish liquid, his legs began shaking then gave out. Peter slumped to the floor, panting.

 

“Get yourself cleaned up, Pettigrew.”

 

He looked up to see Narcissa already dressed and standing there, looking at him disapprovingly. Scowling he watched the Slytherin walk out of the room and began to get dressed.

 

“My name is Peter.” 


End file.
